


Birthday Boy

by RedQueen117



Series: The Adventures of Bean [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: (Yes I know this is really incredibly late but shhhhh), Birthday, Fluff, Virgil deserves to be happy goddamnit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 00:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18355157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedQueen117/pseuds/RedQueen117
Summary: It's Virgil's birthday, and Bean has the best gift ever for her big brother





	Birthday Boy

Bean’s tongue stuck out as she finished taping up a sparkly purple box. The others had told her that tomorrow was Virgil’s birthday, and so she’s been trying to think of what she wanted to give the anxious side. 

 

Roman was giving him a scrapbook with pictures of all of them together, Logan and Patton were working together to make him a weighted blanket with nice messages from them all stitched onto it, and Deceit had made a plush black cat that was always warm or cool depending on what you wanted.

 

The others all had great ideas, and Bean knew Virgil would love them, but she was little, and couldn’t make an elaborate gift like them. It had taken her a while to think of an idea, and then she had to get each of the other sides to help her, but she finally finished her gift for Virgil. She hoped he he would like it.

 

* * *

 

“You guys are dorks.” Virgil was almost crying with how happy he was. It had been years since his acceptance, and things had gotten better, but to be shown so much affection was still a little overwhelming sometimes. 

 

Bean was the last to walk over and give him her gift. She held out the sparkly wooden box nervously. Virgil grinned reassuringly at her and carefully opened it. As soon as the lid was flipped back Virgil gasped and tears welled up in his eyes.

 

Decorating the inside of the box were loving messages from each of the other sides, along with a few pictures of them that Roman hadn’t included in the scrapbook.

 

Bean edged closer, only for Virgil to pull her into a hug,

 

“Bean, this is amazing. Thank you so so much I love it!”

 

Bean laughed, “‘S a memory box! So you remember that we all like you tons and you’re always important!”

 

Bean’s statement brought a fresh wave of tears as the other sides joined in the hug and Patton whispered, 

 

“Happy birthday kiddo.”


End file.
